


Fortunato

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel in the bunker, Domestic destiel, Fluff, Fluff and Romance, Human Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, kitten fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: Cas finds a kitten. Dean is not happy. But for how long?





	Fortunato

Everything goes to hell when Cas finds a newborn kitten outside the bunker on a cold November day. The little thing still has an umbilical cord attached to it and is a trembling wet mess. Most probably the mother cat ran away, abandoning the poor kitten.

Despite Dean’s curses and protests Castiel cleans the desperately mewing kitten, wraps it up in a warm towel and puts it into a small box.

“I’ll come with you,” Sam offers helpfully, seeing the anguished look on Castiel’s face.

“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel smiles gently as they get ready to leave and bring all the necessary things for the kitten.  

One hour later they return with a kitten milk replacement formula, vitamins, a heating pad and other things.

“It has not stopped shrieking,” Dean grumbles as he’s looking at the small mewing pile in the box. “The hell does it want?”

“The kitten is hungry, Dean,” Castiel rolls his eyes, the gesture he’s mastered perfectly.

“I’ll go prepare the formula,” Sam takes the bags into the kitchen, leaving Castiel and his brother alone.

“This thing –“ Dean begins but Castiel interrupts him.

“It’s a male kitten and his name is Fortunato,” the ex-angel declares so determinedly that whatever Dean is going to say is lost and forgotten. “I suppose you understand the meaning of the name, Dean.”

“Whatever,” the older Winchester mumbles, throwing a glance at the tiny tabby kitten which has wriggled out of his warm cocoon and is scratching at the box edge.

Thankfully, Sam returns with the formula and hands it to Castiel.

As they find out Fortunato is too small and weak to suck from a bottle and Castiel is forced to use a syringe instead. The kitten begins to suck hungrily, clawing at the syringe desperately in attempts of grabbing it firmly.  The milk drips out of his mouth, wetting the washcloth he’s sitting on.

“It’s cute,” Sam chuckles, petting the tiny feline’s head affectionately.

“His name is Fortunato,” Castiel informs him while wiping the kitten’s mouth with a napkin.

The brothers exchange a look but don’t say anything.

“Ok, Cas, I’ll be in the library if you need me,” Sam says, exiting the living room.

“Now what?” Dean asks when Castiel puts the syringe aside and wipes the stains of milk from the kitten’s mouth, belly and paws.

“Now he needs my help urinating and defecating and I must continue doing so ‘til he turns at least four weeks old.” Castiel takes a small cotton ball and begins to massage Fortunato’s anus.

“Too much info,” Dean groans and almost gags when the kitten pees and leaves a yellow trace on the cotton ball.  

“I think we’re done for the time being,” Castiel hums contented. “Now I will put the heating pad in the box to keep him warm.”

“Do you think he ate enough for today?” Dean asks, hoping for the positive answer.

“No, Dean.  I must repeat my ministrations every two hours.”

The hunter throws his hands in defeat. “I’m out of here.”

😻 😻 😻 😻 😻

Next hours and days are pure hell and Dean wonders what he’d done lately to deserve such punishment. Fortunato meows, meows and meows constantly. Castiel takes care of him dutifully and without complaints but as the days pass his strength and constant sleepless state begin to take a toll on him.

One night Dean wakes up thirsty and when he goes to get a glass of water he sees Castiel fast asleep on the couch with Fortunato on his chest and an empty syringe in his hand.   The kitten just like the ex-angel is sleeping and by the little rumbling sounds – purring.

Something melts in Dean’s heart at the sight. He quickly approaches the couch, takes the tabby kitten, wrapping him up in a towel and placing into his nest - the carton box.

Then Dean returns to the couch and takes the syringe out of Castiel’s hand. He picks up the exhausted man gingerly and heads to their bedroom where Castiel can get some normal rest.

Castiel does not wake up during the night and Dean asks Sam to help him in taking care of the little bastard.

 

😻 😻 😻 😻 😻

Five weeks later when Dean is searching for something in a book about witchcraft he hears an excited shout from the living room. The older Winchester closes the book and walks towards the noise, intrigued. He’s met with the pair of blue eyes filled with so much joy that Dean can’t help it when a wide smile spreads on his lips.

“Dean,” Castiel sounds awed and happy beyond belief. “Fortunato began to eat from the bowl!”

And that’s the exact moment the hunter knows that everything will be fine.

 

 

For my new Destiel fics and updates subscribe to me **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala)**


End file.
